legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a supervillain published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Fantastic Four #5 (July 1962), he is the ruler of the East European nation of Latveria and the arch-nemesis of the Fantastic Four. Hell-bent on taking over the world, Doom has come into conflict with many superheroes in the Marvel Universe, including Spider-Man and the Avengers. Available in the Superheroes Unlimited from version 4.2, Doctor Doom's costume can be crafted in the Villain Maker. Whilst wearing it, the player will be able to access his powers and abilities. Backstory Doctor Doom's full name is Victor Von Doom, a genius scientist and dictator of Latveria. Born in the country to medical doctor Werner Von Doom and his wife Cynthia, he grew up within a gypsy tribe that toured the country. Whilst Victor was young, his mother was apparently killed by the demon Mephisto, who stole her soul to join his brethren of followers. Years later, he and his father were forced to flee the tribe after he was unable to save the Tribe leader's wife when she developed an uncurbable cancer. Fleeing the snowy tops of a mountain, Werner died for freezing to death, giving Victor his coat to keep him warm. Found by another tribe, Victor was fostered and, during their travels, discovered his mother possessions and her past as a witch. He soon took over the tribe as its leader and lead a brutal attack on his old one. As he grew up, Victor began partitioning in magic, which he would come to master by his early 30s. After being offered a scholarship by Empire State University, Victor accepted and became the roommate of Reed Richards, who would later become the superhero Mister Fantastic. During this time, Victor tried to save his mother from Mephisto, though failed and was hideously scarred. Expelled from the University for this, Victor travelled to Tibet and joined a group of monks. Rising through the ranks and taking control of the group, they forged armour for him to cover his scarred body. Taking the name of "Doctor Doom", Victor returned to and conquered Latveria, becoming it's monarch and dictator. When he learnt that Richards and three of his friends (Ben Grimm, Susan and Johnny Storm) had become superheroes known as the Fantastic Four, Doom swore to defeat his old friend and take over the world, proving both his power and the strength of his nation. In the Mod Doctor Doom has been available in the Superheroes Unlimited versions 4.2 to 4.3.12. In these versions, his costume can be crafted in the Villain Maker and can be worn by the player. Wearing it will grant them Speed 9 whilst sprinting, Strength 5, Acrobatics 2, Night Vision, Water Breathing and Fire Resistance. Doctor Doom is also immune to Poison, Nausea, Blindness, Wither, Suffocation and Fall Damage. Players will be able to can fire magic blasts (Suit Ability 1 Key), summon force fields (Suit Ability 2 Key), teleport (Suit Ability 3 Key or /doctordoom-tp) and project electricity (Weapons Equip Key). Doom also has a psychic shield, protecting him from telepathic attacks. Additionally, Doctor Doom can teleport to different dimensions (Suit Ability 4 Key and an additional key/action), including the Nether (no additional action), the End (when crouching) and Mars (when punching). The player will also have instant access to ender chests (Suit Ability 5 Key), use Anti-Cloaking technology (Suit Ability 9 Key) and summon Zombie Pigmen (press the Suit Ability 6 Key for 10 seconds). Crafting To craft Doctor Doom's suit, you will need: *3 Green Cloth *2 Red Diamond Blocks *9 Titanium Plates *4 High-Tech Electronics *4 Potions of Instant Harming II *2 Rockets *5 Emerald Blocks Doctor Doom Helmet Recipe.png|Doctor Doom's Helmet Recipe Doctor Doom Chestplate Recipe.png|Doctor Doom's Chestplate Recipe Doctor Doom Leggings Recipe.png|Doctor Doom's Leggings Recipe Doctor Doom Boots Recipe.png|Doctor Doom's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel